


closet confession

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friendship/Love, High School, Love Confessions, Mini Fic, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: “To answer your original question, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very, very long time.”A New Years Kiss leads to some closet confessions.





	closet confession

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this teeny tiny scene in my head for so long and it felt right for supercorp so i guess here we are (unbeta'd)
> 
> tbh it feels like it should be a part of something much longer so there's a very large chance i'll be writing something bigger with this in it in case u ever read a fic by me and feel like it's super familiar anyway enjoy!

“So are we gonna talk about it?” Kara asks, leaning against the lockers beside Lena. Lena huffs and rummages around in her own locker, trying her best not to look at Kara.

 

“No,” she replies, her voice muffled by the metal locker. She shuts the door (not a slam but it’s almost one) and starts heading to AP calculus. Kara follows without speaking. Around them, their peers laugh and chat between classes. Lena decides she hates all of them today.

 

“I think we should talk about it,” Kara says, and Lena rolls her eyes.

 

“So then why did you even ask?”

 

Kara shrugs. “I thought you’d say yes.”

 

Lena doesn’t reply. Instead, she faces straight ahead and wonders why the fuck her calculus class is on the other side of the school — it’s practically discrimination.

 

“So…” Kara says, trailing off. Lena knows she’s not going to stop. “You kissed me.”

 

Lena stops dead in her tracks, her head whipping around to stare down Kara.

 

“We kissed,” she says through gritted teeth, “each other.”

 

Kara nods, accepting the facts. “We kissed.”

 

“As the clock struck midnight on New Years Eve, both incredibly drunk and under the influence of the party and the alcohol.”

 

“A kiss is a kiss,” Kara replies.

 

“If you say so,” Lena mutters, before starting her sojourn to calculus again. Kara keeps following her.

 

“Have you, uh…. Have you wanted…”

 

Lena (finally) comes to a halt outside her classroom. She whirls around to face Kara.

 

“This is why I didn’t want to talk about it,” she says, “you’re being weird.”

 

Kara frowns. “I’m not being weird.”

 

“You are.

 

“I’m really not.”

 

Lena raises an eyebrow. “So then ask me the question like a normal person.”

 

“Haveyoueverwantedtokissmebefore?” Kara says at super-speed, her words jumbling together. Lena feels herself blush, and she sees it reflected in Kara’s red cheeks.

 

Kara pulls Lena away from the classroom door, and into a conveniently placed janitors’ closet right next to it. They’re inches away from each other; she can feel Kara’s breath, she can practically hear Kara’s heart beat.

 

“Well? Have you wanted to kiss me before?” Kara asks again, this time slower, a tiny bit more sure of herself.

 

Lena pauses. She thinks of the ten years she’s been friends with Kara. She can pin point the exact moment her feelings shifted from friendship to something more. It was Jimmy Olsen’s pool party in sixth grade, the feeling of Kara trying to pull her underwater, the memory of not being able to breathe even when she was back sitting on the deck chairs because Kara was draped on top of her, her blonde hair wet and in Lena’s face. The smell of chlorine and sunscreen had driven young Lena crazy, and when wielded by Kara, it still does.

 

She thinks of Lucy Lane’s infamous house parties that started in Freshman year. The way her stomach would knot when Kara’s spinning bottle landed on anybody but her, the way she’d feel sick watching as Mike led her into the closet for their seven minutes in Lena’s personal hell. Kissing Jimmy just to make Kara notice her, desperately wishing that it could be Kara she was kissing instead.

 

Has she ever wanted to kiss Kara Danvers - her best friend in the entire world - before? Only every day for the past five or so years.

 

But she can’t answer with that. So instead she says,

 

“Maybe.”

 

Kara glares at her, clearly unconvinced.

 

Lena sighs. “Yes.”

 

“How… how long….?”

 

Lena sighs again, expelling all possible air from her body. Maybe she’ll suffocate and then she won’t have to have this conversation.

 

“Come on.”

 

Death is just wishful thinking then.

 

“You really wanna talk about this?” she decides to counter. Kara gulps.

 

“Yes,” she says with a definitive nod of her head.

 

“Really truly?”

 

“Yes.”

 

And then Lena cracks.

 

“You really wanna talk about how I’ve liked you since we were twelve and I’ve never said anything about it because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship or make you uncomfortable in any way because you’ve never given any indication of liking girls? You wanna talk about how I like you so much I can barely breathe anymore and I think I'm failing History because you sit in front of me and I'm constantly distracted? About how I've stopped sleeping over at your house because the thought of us two being in a room together drives me mad? Or maybe you wanna talk about how I've had this huge, terrifying  _thing_ weighing over me because I didn't want to tell you I was gay because I didn't want you to put it all together and figure out I had a crush on you even though - let's be real here - you've known for years that I've been pining over you. And all you ever really do is egg it on for no reason I can really think of other than you like the way me being in love with you makes you feel? You really wanna talk about that?”

 

To Kara’s credit, she doesn’t respond. She stands there, mere inches from Lena’s body, completely silently. Lena sees the tears pooling in her eyes, but she refuses to feel bad. Kara wanted the truth, and so Kara got it, even if she can’t handle it.

 

“To answer your original question,” Lena whispers. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very, very long time.”

 

She throws open the closet door, and heads to class, leaving Kara alone.

 

///

 

“So you just…. told her everything,” Jack says, his mouth filled with bits of tuna fish sandwich. Lena stares at him, disgusted. He rolls his eyes, and swallows his food.

 

“Yeah, I told her,” Lena finally replies. She picks at the salad in front of her, not hungry at all. Her stomach churns with the regret of blowing up at Kara the way she did.

 

“I’m proud of you,” Jack says. “Only took, what, seven years?”

 

“Five,” Lena counters. “Five years of trying to preserve our friendship, and now it’s probably over because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Jack replies, pointing over Lena’s shoulder.

 

She turns around and spots Kara marching toward her, more determined than she’s ever seen her. Kara reaches Lena and towers over her, breathing heavily.

 

“Can I help you?” Lena asks, and Kara doesn’t respond. Instead, she grabs hold of Lena’s bicep and pulls her to her feet.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

And then - in front of Jack and the rest of the goddamn school - Kara kisses Lena. It’s not as sloppy as their New Years kiss, nor as relaxed. Lena can feel her heart racing wildly inside her chest, she can feel her skin on fire under Kara’s touch, her lips buzzing with electricity.

 

Finally, they pull away from each other, and all Lena can do is stare at her, amidst the cheering and yelling from their classmates.

 

“For the record,” Kara breathes, “I’ve liked you since we were eleven.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes, smiling playfully. “Always so competitive.”

 

And then she leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> what up im on twitter now @lhknox2 (and on tumblr as always at murdershegoat)


End file.
